White dog, Blue moon
by hikari hime 73
Summary: Why are they no youkai left in Kagome's time? An unexpected encounter gives her the answer... But will she be able to save him from her own kind? S/K
1. The pound

**White dog, blue moon.**

By Hikari hime

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha and its characters are not mine. Never will be. All belongeth to Takahashi sensei. Deep bow**

**The sketch of the dead parrot belongs to the Monty Pythons, I'm only quoting them there for the sake of my never ending admiration of their works of pure art. You might recognise them... if you tell me in your review, I might give you a cookie, or a one shot, as you prefer.**

**Warning: A bit of angst, a bit of ecological ideology, loads of fluff... Hopefully, no OOCness though. Always in Canon Universe and following the manga, but post Naraku's demise. Yes, you're in a Hikari chan's fic... Please fasten your seat belts and enjoy the ride. If you don't, please feel free to tell me, albeit I will only understand English and French, no SMS language or mystery rebus please. If you appreciated it, feel free to tell me too. -Giggles-**

Chapter 1: The pound

Winter scattered away as spring came forth with its cohort of greens and pinks. Birds chirped happily on budding branches, and Sun battered mercilessly all traces of lingering coldness.

Yes, all was bright outdoors and even people could feel the effect of the changing of season, their gazes a bit less downcast than usual, their hearts a little lighter...

It was not the case for Kagome.

The old family cat had decided to kick the bucket, pass away, eat dandelions by the roots... He had died, to be more precise. It had been a month now, but still, the young woman felt sore inside.

He had been her companion for so long, seventeen years, she had lived with him nearly all her life. And now he was gone to the world of cat nips and naps.

Not one to feel depressed for too long, Kagome had decided to go to the town pound. She hated this pet jail and she thought she might just make one happy by freeing it.

She stopped in front of the first gate, a drop of cold sweat gliding from her hairline to her brows and down her right cheek.

Was it Jyaki she was sensing? No, it couldn't be, there were no youkais left in her time, and the well had been sealed for years now.

Even from a distance, she could smell the acrid scent of excrement mixed with fear and sorrow. Barks and yowls could be heard, expressing agony and endless pain, betrayal permeated the very atmosphere.

The betrayal of humans.

They had devoted their very lives to their owners and had been repaid with three square meters of cold, hard concrete.

Of course they were tended to, but ten minutes in a crowded courtyard and one scratch a month could hardly keep them from the suffering the lack of love entailed. Their keepers were not at fault either, they were just too many...

Hesitantly, Kagome rang the door bell.

Immediately, hundreds of dogs began to bark loudly, as if they knew one of them was going to be saved from this living hell. The ex-miko sighed as a wave of pure angst washed through her. It was nearly unbearable, but she had to do it. She felt that she had to, somehow. It was as if the very building was calling her.

As the door opened, she nearly choked as the scent hit her.

Her senses were a bit enhanced compared to her fellow humans, as she was fully trained now and used to being aware of her environment, more than every body else. She regretted the fact for the moment, as her breakfast protested vehemently in her stomach.

A chubby old woman greeted her in the entrance with a fake smile full of rotten teeth. Her beady eyes shone with pure malice and her greasy skin was spotted with small unhealthy red dots.

A perfect human in this perfect place.

Kagome had never been afraid of youkais, demons, death... But there, she felt wary of the woman facing her. The first danger would be « Does she really want me to shake the hand she had held out in front of me? »

The young miko froze, staring directly into the eyes of the old witch. She didn't touch the proposed appendage. She liked her body free of germs, thank you very much.

A small frown creasing her rounded face, the secretary, as she told Kagome she was, guided her through the old building to see the « doggies ».

A long corridor, two rows of cells neatly sterilised, nearly a hundred canines howling to death. Charming, she thought. At the end of the dimly lighted structure, a metallic door painted in red.

« Staff only » was the message pinned on the door. More growling could be heard behind it.

Kagome froze, again, and listened to the feral mewling behind the forbidden entrance. As a sense of recognition brushed softly against her very soul, she gasped... And retched where she stood.

It could not be. She had heard this sound only once, in another life it seemed, and she had to hear it for the second time in such a place.

Her pale face turned to the now very annoyed woman, she muttered a half hearted apology, and waited for her to be left alone in the compound as the secretary went to fetch something to clean the mess.

Quickly, the young woman ran to the forbidden door and peeked through the filthy window.

There, tied to an examination table in the centre of the small room, lay a great white dog. The size of an Irish wolfhound, sharp fangs and claws, golden eyes and a discreet crescent moon on his forehead.

He was smaller than what she recalled, much smaller, but it was him. If she had hesitated, she now could not, as red slowly invaded the golden irises and the dog's fur exuded a faint trace of youki.

He was in a bad shape, ribs bulging with his rapid breathing. His fur was everything but silky, and dried blood matted his paws. Metallic chains were keeping him from moving on the table, as a man in a white coat was circling him, a syringe in his gloved right hand.

The man was trembling slightly. And then Kagome knew this must not have been his first time.

Who could have known Sesshoumaru was immune to poisons? Not them, for sure.

Before the apparent vet could do anything, the miko screamed, opening the door with enough strength to make an elephant collapse. The assaulted door banged ruthlessly against the wall, the window chattering with the force of the impact.

Time froze.

The only sound was the dog's raspy breathing.

And then all hell was loose again: the man shouted curses at her and the woman screeched behind her.

Kagome, not listening to the endless complaining of the annoying humans, was looking at the once youkai on the table, assessing the damages done to his once pristine perfection.

Anger rose in the heart of the ex-warrior. The dog, the only one to notice her state of mind, the only one noticing the pink hue surrounding her, whimpered feebly, all red fading from his eyes.

Her voice rang, high and clear, above the unending rattling. It was a commending voice, one that you had to listen to. So they did the only sensible thing: they shut their mouths and listened to her.

« What do you think you're doing mister? » She asked.

« I'm putting it to sleep... It's a dangerous beast, this one, no one could tame him, train him or break him... We can't just keep such a monster... »

« Shut up. This ends now. I'm taking him. Where do I sign? » Her countenance was tense, but her will was unwavering. She was in control of her rage, using its energy to bend the reality to her wishes.

And for now, she wished for the once noble inuyoukai to be out of this hell.

« Miss Higurashi, we can't let you adopt it... It'll bite you... And we'll be considered responsible... » The woman was worrying her lower lip now...

« I'll sign a discharge formula. Just bring it to me. And leave the room, I have to free him from the chains. »

« But... »

« Get. Out. » Kagome nearly growled at them, sending them scurrying to the corridor and closing the now broken door.

* * *

She was looking at him.

Every other human he had had the pleasure to meet lately were wretched and wrong. Not her. Even in her rage, she had exuded purity from every pore of her being.

It was calming him, this light coating her very skin, even if he had a sense of danger somehow. As if the light could hurt or heal him at the same time.

He didn't know how much time he had spent in this place. He had felt mostly dazed and angry, threatened, vulnerable.

He had hated feeling vulnerable.

He had been captured in a state of weakness a few years ago and the humans had tried to tame him, to train him... He... Who was once the most feared creature of all Japan... They had tried to make him roll over or fetch a stick...

And when he had expressed his disapproval by biting one of them, they had locked him away in a small cell and chained him to the wall.

And when that didn't calm him down, the injections had begun.

It was a lethal poison. Lethal for his animal counterpart, that is, he was mostly unaffected. But they tried each and every day to kill him, and that had the effect of weakening him even further.

What pollution and extinction of wild spaces had begun, the injections were continuing, leading to his certain death.

And then she had come.

And she was looking at him as if she knew him. Not this form of him, but the real him, the old him, the strong and powerful him.

There was no pity in her eyes, and he felt grateful for it.

There was recognition and shame.

There was a quiet plea.

She wanted to help him and was asking him... waiting for a sign of approval from him.

Her hands were coated in a pink hue now and she was nearing him slowly, cautiously, as if not to frighten him.

He looked at her and nodded his head minutely. She understood and allowed her hands to touch the matted fur of his flank, her blue greyish gaze still locked in his golden one.

Warmth invaded his tired body as she healed him, purifying the foul substances in his blood. It would be a very long time before he could replenish his youki, especially in a city as big a Tokyo, but he felt better. He could walk on his own now, at least.

Kagome untied him carefully and looked at him again expectantly.

Slowly, the white dog sat on the table, moving his limbs one by one to assure himself of the lack of injury or pain. He was still weak, but he knew he could follow her if she wanted him to...

He gazed at her. She was seemingly waiting for him, facing the wall, spacing out, thinking of a way out probably. She saw something that made her stop and her eyes went back to him.

« Sesshoumaru? » She asked hesitantly.

He raised his head minutely. He hadn't been called by his own name for so long now, it felt good.

« They won't let me leave with you if you're not on a leash. I'm really sorry, I know you must hate it. Please bear with it for a short while, and then I'll take you home and you'll never need to be tied to anything again. You have my word. » She was nearly begging him, moisture appearing at the corner of her eyes, bottom lip trembling slightly.

Crying females had always been one of his worst weaknesses, he surmised.

He allowed her to tie a leather leash to his metallic collar, hopping somewhat gracefully from the cold table. He padded at her side and they went through the corridor.

Eerie silence reigned as the others watched them go, tails between their hind legs in defeat.

He was going to be free. The information wasn't registering in his conscious thoughts for the moment, as he glided through a hazed state. Fog surrounded him, protecting him from the aggressiveness of his surroundings.

He had been in this putrid jail for so long. How was he going to adapt to the world outside now?

Was he going to wander aimlessly again, avoiding human civilisation as best he could? He had been looking for any youkai presence for ages now and he had never found any, how was he supposed to survive without his kin?

His fur stood on end as they neared the front gate and the greasy smelling woman. He growled behind clenched jaws as she urged the girl to sign some sheets of paper.

Kagome dismissed her concerned chatter with a disdainful snort, going out as fast as her manners allowed her to.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think**

**Of course, I haven't forgot my other story, chapter 6 is currently on its way. **

**Dewa mata**


	2. Communication

**Ohayo minna sama.  
**

**As foretold, here's the second chapter of "White dog, Blue moon".  
**

**Thanks a lot for the reviews. Usually, I reply to the signed reviews directly, but if I hadn't thanked you, please know that I am still deeply grateful for any critic, may there be positive or not, as long as they help me to improve my writing.  
**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha and its characters are not mine. Never will be. All belongeth to Takahashi sensei. -Deep bow-**

Chapter 2: Communication.

He was being stubborn.

But well, it was Sesshoumaru for you, and she never expected anything but stubbornness from His High Lordliness.

Outside, the sun was still bright in the sky, albeit much nearer to the horizon than when they had entered the shrine dojo. Birds were still chirping merrily, celebrating the return of warm days and the birth of their offspring of the year.

All the same, taunting and mocking her.

Well, it was easier to be angry at the birds, because it would be useless to shout at them.

Shouting at Sesshoumaru was just out of the question. As long as she didn't know the extent of his powers anyway.

She still liked her head attached to the rest of her body, thank you very much, and nobody was here to protect her if the youkai decided to gut her to death.

So, instead of expressing her growing frustration, she stared unblinkingly at his dog form.

She had brought him there directly after freeing him from the pound, wanting to talk to him before anything was decided... She wanted to help him, understanding quite well that it was just impossible that this once powerful being could have been kept in the filthy jail if he wasn't restrained in some way.

He had surprised her by following her into her training quarters, head and tail kept high, gaze aloof. She had recognised his usual demeanour, even without the humanoid form. The perfect Alpha male, no doubt. But the tensed set of his jaws and the unnatural slowness of his pace had somehow told her of his weariness.

How long had he spent in the smelly compound? How many times had they tried to kill him?

Why was he there in the first place?

She was sitting in front of him at a respectful distance, and asked one simple question.

"What can I do for you, Sesshoumaru?"

He looked at her briefly, his golden eyes strolling over her features and then piercing her till her soul was outside of her and bared to his perusal. She shivered, remembering the rare times they had met, centuries ago for him, only a couple of years ago for her.

They had been allies then, but she never had been comfortable in his cold presence. He had unwaveringly exuded such indifference at everything that the highly emotional Kagome had always failed to understand him. Well, she could guess some of his obvious motives, but his inner functioning had been one of the deepest mysteries of the Sengoku Jidai for the miko.

He had seemed to be a cold blooded, ruthless and highly prejudiced killer the first time she had encountered him. But then he had dispatched some unexpected bouts of wisdom, between his favourite sayings implying his half brother and the end of his presence on Earth, emphasise on the "End" concept.

She had known that one of his hobbies had been to free his lands from the presence of its most dangerous inhabitants, like filthy bandits or crazed lesser youkais, not to mention his habit of taking care of one defenceless little girl, namely Rin, and his unbounded patience concerning the annoying green imp glued to his heels.

And, while saying "none of this was his concern", he had saved her life countless times. Against Mukotsu, in Naraku's body, and many more times after that.

He had fought side by side with Inuyasha and the others, never being friendly, never showing anything of who he really was, never bonding with them, but being there nonetheless. He had helped his hanyou of a brother to grow with a few well placed sentences and punches in the face, and despite his threats, he had never seriously attempted on his life.

Otherwise, Inuyasha wouldn't have survived.

It was as if he had been unwillingly their guardian angel, while warning them against counting on his presence. It had been as if he hadn't wanted them to thank him... or get attached to him.

Rin had been an exception to this particular rule of his. She wondered if the little girl had lived a good life by his side.

She wondered if he missed her still, centuries after her death.

Well, she missed her friends an awful lot, but the well had been closed for only two years, so she just couldn't compare.

And now he was sitting in front of her, his presence whispering of lost glory and long past victories.

She wanted to bathe him to make his once magnificent fur shine like expensive, flawless, white silk again. She wanted to soothe him, to wash away the pain she could see floating in his hardened stare, making him unreachable and distant.

And she wanted to share with him stories of their common past so much that it hurt her inside.

After all, he was the only one to really know what they had gone through. He had fought Naraku too. He had also seen her fight, and she knew he had respected her too, as much as he could respect a human being.

He never addressed directly the ones he didn't respect, and he had talked to her on some occasions, acknowledging her existence by doing so. He had remembered her name too.

They had been staring at each other for nearly an hour now, and Kagome was getting tired of the game of "Who-looks-away-the-first-loses".

Her sapphire still locked to his amber, she spoke again, her tone clipped and tense.

"Are you finished boring holes in my skull with this stare of yours or are you going to tell me what you were doing in a pound?"

He blinked slowly, once, and then a second time.

"What?" She asked, nearly shouting this time, unnerved by his uncanny show of confusion.

He barked. A short, sharp and commanding sound. A deep red marred her pale face and she answered him with an embarrassed bout of giggles.

"I imagine this means you are unable to speak for the moment?" She assumed, frowning at him pensively.

He huffed, somewhat indignantly, and shifted his gaze towards the nearest wall.

"Okay... If my Lord would deem to accept any means of easier communication with this unworthy Kagome, I can provide it." She said frigidly.

His head snapped back to her. He was visibly interested, if not a bit incredulous. His right eye twitched slightly as if he was trying to lift a canine brow.

"There's a spell I know that permits one to link one's mind to another's. It's a bit elaborate, but I have practised it for a long time now and am quite pleased with the results." Her tone was formal now.

His eyes narrowed to dangerous slits.

"Yes, I know, you don't like the idea of a simple mortal, a miko no less, reading your mind. But I won't. In fact, we'll just be able to perceive each other's superficial thoughts. With your natural control, I'll only hear what you want me to. Besides, it's bilateral. You'll hear me too. It' s not permanent, I'll break it whenever I want. Do you agree with it?"

He seemed lost deep in thought for some time.

"I don't know what happened to you Sesshoumaru, but I'm willing to help you, and I think I might be able to. I know you're not a trusting creature, but you know I won't hurt you. If you don't piss me off too much, that is. We have already been allies in the past." Her tone was reasonable, thoughtful. She was not pleading with him, but debating with him, respecting his freedom of choice and his intelligence.

It was this that decided him, more than her words. He hadn't been treated with consideration for a long while now, and he hadn't been aware of how much he had missed it.

He nodded slowly, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Okay. Good. Thank you." She beamed at him. "But first, we have to do something about your appearance and your stomach. You must be hungry and dying for a warm bath. Follow me." She stood up and walked to the front door of the house, never verifying if he was behind her, which he was.

* * *

This was heaven.

He had been reluctant to let her bathe him, but now he knew he would never forget what she was doing to him. And, God forbid, he was praying for this kind of attention to occur again in the near future. As often as she wanted. Any time of the day or night.

Of course, she would never know what good she was doing to him. He was too guarded around her, or around anybody. But he was loving it all the same.

After years of duress, poisoning, imprisonment, foul scents and abuse, this was a great improvement. One he would remember for the centuries to come, if he survived that long.

She had led him into the guest bathroom and had instructed him to stand in the bath tub. Pouring warm water down his weary form, she had massaged his sore muscles with her tiny fingers, making them roll expertly under her deceptively strong hands. The odourless soap had been coating his fur in no time as she had soothed his strained body from his forehead to the very tip of his tail, not leaving a square centimetre of skin uncared for.

It was when she had started to tend to his tired back that the light thrumming of pleasure had appeared in his chest. He had allowed it, knowing it was beneath human hearing. She was applying soft but regular pressure to every tiny muscle around his spine, loosening the tension and soothing the ever present aching.

His lids lowered infinitesimally when she took care of his lumber region, working more strongly there to untangle the tensed knots, still applying the shampoo into his once matted fur.

She had rinsed him slowly with lukewarm water, caressing his now white hair with her palms to wring out the excess liquid.

And then she had dried him with a hair dryer and had brushed him gently.

She hadn't spoken to him while she had taken care of him. She had probably felt as awkward as him, but had done what she had to all the same. She had been respectful of his dignity, knowing he was unused to any form of contact.

He had been able to relax minutely under her gentle touch, and he felt infinitely grateful for it.

His stomach sated with raw meat and basking in deep satisfaction, he followed her outside again.

She guided him towards a small patch of green grass under a huge tree, which he recognised. Goshinboku was towering over them, rendering their small forms insignificant in its shadow. It protected them from Time and Fate, as it had always watched over the ones who wished it to. Even in times of war and death, the youkais knew you could rest a while amongst its roots. Nothing could touch you there, where peace was the only law.

With a pointed gesture, she coaxed him to sit in front of her. When he had complied lazily, she put the palm of her right hand on his forehead and began to chant.

His youki flared at the rise of her powerful purity, but he quelled it immediately, allowing her to take control of the situation. Their auras battled a little while, but then they danced more in unison, brushing against each other, taming each other.

The rhythm of their ballet slowed progressively, becoming nearly sensuous as her pure white swayed with his angry red. They mingled slightly, staying just on the edge, respecting each other's individuality but mixing with the unknown energy of their supposed enemy.

Youkais and Mikos were as opposed as two beings could be, and yet, Sesshoumaru felt lost in the fascination of the moment. He had never been this intimate with anybody, deeming even the carnal pleasures as beneath him. Any bond he could have weaved was considered dangerous or a weakness. Anyone foolish enough to touch him was killed without a second thought, with the exception of Rin and Jaken.

And they had been dead for centuries now.

And here he was, watching with his inner eye as this small human woman was opening herself to him with no fear or contempt. She was accepting him as he was, and she was expecting him to reciprocate.

She had earned his respect, albeit begrudgingly, long ago.

Acceptance was not that far away, and he gave in with a sigh.

A small golden thread slithered from her heart and crawled slowly into her outstretched arm towards his forehead. As the link was established, he felt warmth overwhelming his chest and this time he could not repress the deep droning that vibrated through his very bones to escape his lips.

He groaned in contentment, letting his lids slide down on his tired golden orbs. She laughed lightly, the chimes of her giggles resonating through his weary soul and soothing it.

Assuming the spell was finished, he curled up in the grass, basking in the purity of her now pinkish aura, and fell in a dreamless slumber.

He distantly purred when blunt human claws grazed his skull between and behind his ears.

* * *

He was deep in sleep and as near to happy as one like him could be.

She could feel him in the outskirts of her consciousness, like a small presence pulsing slowly in unison with his heart beat.

She had decided to keep watch over him during his rest in the small clearing, trying not to disturb him as her thoughts drifted to memories of time passed.

She was thinking about Inuyasha, her first love and best friend. She had wished him to find happiness at last, and hoped he had had a long and fulfilled life.

She thought about Sango and Miroku, her brothers in arms. She knew they had married after the defeat of the Enemy. She wished she could have met their children.

She thought about Shippo, her youkai son. A lone tear strolled shamelessly down her cheek, but she restrained her sadness, to protect the white dog's peace.

She remembered the day the Shikon had been whole again and they had all been nearly killed by Naraku. She remembered their victory. She remembered her wish.

She remembered her never saying goodbye to her loved ones, as the pure pink light of the jewel had brought her back to her own time and as each time she allowed the memory to roam freely in her mind, she cried softly.

The difference this time was that she had found someone to reminisce with her.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Did you like it?**

**Please , review. :)**

**dewa mata**


	3. A link to the past

**Ohayo minna sama.**

**There's the next chapter. I hope you won't be dissapointed, because I experienced difficulties while writing it. I felt... bored to tears lol**

**Excuse the lack of action in here, I have to settle things down before going further in the plot line. (Yes, there is a plot lol)**

**Your kind reviews helped me in this vicious attack of author's block, domo arigato gosaimasu.**

**Oh... and by the way, I'm here partly to improve my writing and my mastery of the English language. I'm French and I'm not a professional writer. So, when you have corrections to submit to me, please be SPECIFIC and leave an email so that the time you've spend to write it would be useful for me, therefore not being lost in an aimless need to wind out your frustration on an innocent writer.**

**Moreover, a good teacher always verifies if his corrections have been taken into account, thus reading further than the first chapter...**

**Sur ce, I hope you will enjoy this chapter. If not, please forgive me. This was necessary for the story.**

* * *

Chapter 3: A link to the past.

He had woken up a couple of hours later, his head in a squirming miko's lap. Once his eyes were opened, she put his head down on the grassy floor and wriggled her legs madly, whimpering in pain as blood flowed back to the once sleeping limbs.

Why didn't she leave him alone sooner if she was in pain?

"I didn't want to wake you up Sesshoumaru, you looked exhausted." She replied at the unspoken query.

Was it the link that allowed her to read his superficial thoughts? He would need to be more guarded with his mind around her...He just couldn't let her in this easily.

Waving dismissively at his antics with a graceful hand, she spoke again.

"My family has gone to one of my aunt's. I had to stay here because I have to study and I couldn't afford to lose a week. So, that mean we're alone for a while. You'll have to tell me what happened to you these last five centuries, and... well, if you please, I'm also curious about where all the other youkais are. I can't believe they're all dead or something like that. I've been doing research on the subject... But I'm considered a freak because of it and... well, I sometimes find it difficult to access first hand information." She sighed, interrupting her diatribe for a short while, and then slumped back on the floor, massaging her thighs absently.

"Do you want to stay here, or do you have anywhere to go back to?" She asked, voice neutral.

He looked at her. Really looked at her. She was someone he knew from far away in the past, but he knew her at least. She had be an ally. She had been strong. She was fierce when it came to protecting her entourage.

And honestly, he didn't have anywhere else to go.

He snorted a little and lifted his nose, sending an acceptance at her offer as hostess as if he was doing her a great favour. She should be conscious of the honour of having him in her human home.

"Oy, Mr High-and-Mighty, you could be polite with the one that offers you shelter and help." She rumbled in clipped tones.

Now... vexing his hostess was not how he had been raised. Sighing internally, he took her hand in his mouth as a sign of recognition, dwarfing the frail appendage in his huge maws. It was a social behaviour between two members of a same pack, and was a token of respect. She probably wouldn't understand the meaning, but she could assume it by reaching through the link, which she did.

She never flinched, even when her skin was grazed by his sharpened fangs.

"Now that this is agreed upon, we need to discuss more practical means. Like sleeping arrangements and my own daily routine. I don't really want you to roam freely while I sleep, so if it's all right with you, I would prefer it if you could stay close to me at night." She looked at him expectantly.

An annoyed growl vibrated in his chest, but he didn't protest much. He knew he needed to rest to replenish his own forces and didn't want any unsuspecting human to tumble upon him while he slumbered.

"Okay... Every day, I have to go to college. I don't have that many courses left, but I have to do research in the campus library. I come back in the afternoon, practice, and then teach my pupils. I do martial arts. I'm sure you won't be impressed much by my poor human abilities, but I needed to find some way to wind down my frustration. My era can be that boring when you have been fighting against evil demons for years. I'm sure you understand what I mean."

He grunted at that and snorted again, somewhat forcibly this time. He seemed a bit angry about something, but she didn't dig further into his emotions. She preferred him to share them with her willingly.

"I meditate twice a day, if you want to join me. We could use these moments to share our respectful memories about important events. I'm really curious about your current state." She was blunt, she had always been.

He never showed his inner turmoil externally, but she felt pain grazing through the link. The topic was a difficult one, but the stubborn creature would not falter nor show any weakness, even in this unusual frail form.

"Please, feel free to accompany me into the kitchen. I'll fix myself dinner and I'll give you something to eat. After that, we could begin?" Her tone was one of polite request, she wasn't ordering him around or anything close to it, so he complied quietly, following her like the shadow he had become.

* * *

The sun had set and night was progressively overwhelming day with its soft darkness. At the Higurashi shrine, only the small dojo was lighted. A huge white dog was sprawled against the western wall, seemingly sleeping.

In fact, Sesshoumaru was observing the young woman in the centre of the tatami surface through half closed lids.

She was honing her skills, swirling like a dervish on one foot and then on the other, barely breaking into a sweat as her body bend towards the floor and then up again. It was martial arts, but her feminine grace made it look like a complicated dance. Her limbs struck the air around her with deadly intent, but anyone unaware of it could have applauded at the beautiful show.

Even the dog could admit he was slightly impressed... Well, to himself at least. For a human, she could be efficient in a fight, he surmised. Against her own kind. She obviously lacked speed and precision to be a match to any youkai of his calibre.

But then, she proved him wrong again. After half an hour of pure physical training, she began to instil her raiki into her moves. White light surrounded her muscles, increasing her natural human speed. Any normal person could find it difficult to follow her now, and even youkais could be threatened by her.

His eyes were now visibly opened in silent awe as she glided through the air, barely touching the mats with the tip of her toes. She was not only powerful, but she was beautiful, shining like a star in the dim light of the dojo. Her purity pouring from her form had cleansed the atmosphere and Sesshoumaru was feeling how his youki responded to it, increasing in density, his aura flaring and contorting around him. This could be beneficial for him too, as his power could regain its original level with such a daily exercise.

He decided then to stay near the miko longer than he had wanted to at first. She was human, and a nuisance surely, as she never had shown him the respect or the fear he was accustomed to. She was a real spitfire, and trying to order her around would be bothersome. He had seen at first hand how she reacted to that. His half brother had been very closely acquainted to the floor on regular occasions because of it.

And, as hard it was for him to accept it or admit it, he depended on her. For a time. Until he could feel better and his youki would be returned to an acceptable rate.

He rolled his mental eyes. What a bother. He would have to find how to deal with the irate woman without raising her wrath. Female high pitched screams were just not to his acute hearing's liking. Well, for the moment he just wanted to bask in the sensations she procured him.

After a couple of hours, she had taken a quick shower and was now seated in front of him in a perfect lotus. He was trying to relax, but his hackles rose when he felt her reaching towards his mind. Small fingers began to scrape his skull and behind his ears gently, soothing the beast instantaneously.

He let his memories leek slowly into the golden thread, trying not to overwhelm her with the flow.

She saw him as a small white pup as he fed from his mother's breasts.

She saw him training under his father's iron discipline, learning how to master his body, his emotions, his mind, his spirit, his youki.

She saw his early life through his own eyes, feeling what he had felt when his father had brought his human wife to the castle, giving her what he had denied his own mother.

She felt his anger, his hatred, towards the human side of his family. They had ripped his father from him and even the sword that should have been his.

But she also saw how a human little girl had healed his blackened heart, bringing out of him the compassion he thought he had never possessed. Rin had brought light to his darkness, had purified his soul and he had begun to understand.

He had reached his new power as he had finally accepted his true nature, the protectiveness of inus, the need to preserve the beauty and the goodness in this world. He had become the Taiyoukai then, the silent ruler of the lands, the quiet force of Nature. He had understood that sometimes, weaknesses were not what we thought, it wasn't emotions, it wasn't compassion, it wasn't love, for love was the ultimate power. No, his mistake had been to refuse to resonate in harmony with his own soul, he had been deadly all right, but hollow and empty.

It had been quite disturbing for the miko to see the fight against Naraku from his point of view. She had relived the day Rin had been abducted, the quiet anguish coiling around the youkai's heart, never showing on his face. Mount Hakurei and its enigmas. Kikyo's death. The breaking of Toukijin. The emergence of Bakusaiga, bringing back his severed arm.

Rin's death, the first, the second... The third and final one. She saw the little girl shaped hole in his heart, the pain dulled by time but always there. She had been his beacon of light, like a beautiful flower that had withered too fast but had left her soothing fragrance in her wake.

He could have been devastated by his adopted daughter's departure, but she had taught him how to live and enjoy every day. He had accepted her mortality, had knew this was part of her own nature. Of course he had missed her every day since then, but he had been grateful for her coming into his existence. The way she had been happy, smiling warmly at him, never fearing him, seeing him through the fog even he could not disperse.

He unconsciously whimpered aloud, alerting Kagome of his weariness. The trek down memory lane would have to stop for this evening, those souvenirs had been difficult to revive for him, and the events of the last weeks were taking their toll on the dog's mental state.

She stopped in her perusal of his mind and sent her own happy memories through the link, overflowing his sadness with feelings of joy and happiness. He squirmed uneasily again, unused to feeling such powerful emotions, but let her proceed, knowing that she was just trying to help him.

"We will stop there Sesshoumaru." She said, breaking the silence of the room with her soft intonation. "I hope it wasn't too difficult for you."

'Do not concern yourself with this Sesshoumaru's state of mind. I will be fine.' She heard in her head. A surprised squeak escaped her lips and she looked around her as if she was hearing voices. She settled on him again, staring him straight in the eyes.

"How did you do that?" She asked suspiciously.

'I replenished a little of my youki, consequently regaining the ability to form words. Unfortunately, dogs do not possess the necessary vocal chords to express them aloud.' His voice was always dispassionate and devoid of any emotions.

"So... You're stuck in this form?" She said, curiosity gleaming in her sapphire depths.

He almost sighed in annoyance, but his control over his person allowed him to avoid it.

'Miko... Do you really think this Sesshoumaru would have stayed where you found him?'

"Of course not... But I thought it was the drugs they were injecting into you that weakened you."

'In some way it is true, but I have been like this for decades now. My youki has to be much more powerful for me to maintain a humanoid form.'

"Okay... How do you increase your energy level?" She was worrying her lower lip with her teeth now, her lids drooping slowly.

'Your purity. The atmosphere of this era is filthy and polluted, and youkais are the embodiment of nature. So, by staying in your vicinity, I can access the true source of my power again.' His voice was smooth and she felt even more sleepy.

"That would explain why youkais have almost disappeared. Sesshoumaru, I have to go to bed now, I'm really tired." Not waiting for his response, she began to stand up but nearly fell when her knees buckled under her weight.

"Wow... I think I overdid it a bit... Well, I'll just have to sleep here I guess." She curled her body in a tight ball, trying to keep her own warmth, and began nearly immediately to snore softly.

* * *

A slight movement behind him woke him up at dawn and he was surprised by the lack of cold concrete under his body.

The preceding day events dawned on him and he took in his surroundings.

An arm was sprawled across his flank and a little hand was fisted in the now silken and clean fur of his broad chest. A definitely feminine body was pressed against his back, sharing its warmth in a soothing way.

He never had been a touchy feely creature, as a fierce warrior he couldn't indulge in such gestures, whether for comfort or to sate his fleeting lust. He had allowed Rin to snuggle into his lap when she was young and afraid at night, but after her death, he had never been touched by anything but steel, claws or fangs.

The miko stirred again, grumbling unintelligibly in her sleep. Her fingers moved, scraping his skin with her blunt human nails. He couldn't stop the shiver of pleasure that shot through his spine, and he nearly purred.

Nearly.

He faked a slumbering state instead, revelling in the nice feelings. He felt tired, his heart had been denied its primal needs for too long.

Dogs were affectionate creatures and he hadn't let anyone that close for centuries. He had let his pride obscure his better judgement, again. He had distanced himself from his soul's aspirations.

Being in this form could be a good excuse. He was closer to his instincts and she could think his control over them was lessened.

He knew she was a prudish woman. Being in close quarters with male individuals rendered her nervous. He could feel her innocence, even if she was in her mid twenties. He had never understood why his half brother had never claimed her and he didn't care. He was not interested in this aspect of her, but he knew he wouldn't be allowed this close to her if he wasn't an animal in appearance.

Never mind. He had not felt this rested for ages, and he knew that sleeping directly in contact with her had served his purpose.

If he managed to stay next to her as long as possible, his youki would regain his previous level in no time. There was no other reason explaining his will to stay in her embrace. No other at all.

She arose to consciousness a few minutes later, and sneezed, blowing out the dog hair stuck in her nostrils. She giggled, the sound reverberating in his ribcage.

She then realized where she had slept and leapt far from him with an undignified squeak, sputtering vague apologies. She got up and fled towards the kitchen, mumbling about her grumbling stomach and breakfast.

He stayed where he was, a canine smirk lifting his chops and baring his white fangs in a predatory looking grin.

* * *

**What do you think? I hope it wasn't too terrible...**

**please review**

**Dewa Mata**


	4. A white dog goes to college

**Ohayo gosaimas minna sama!!**

**Here's the new chapter. I find it difficult to feel satisfied with my own work these days, but well, my mood will get better with your support ;)**

**Thank you for the reviews. It seems readers prefer "White dog, Blue moon." to "When the sun rises"... The latter is perhaps a bit more angsty, that could explain it... Or Sesshoumaru as a dog is perhaps fanservice (well, the plot needed it)... What do you think? **

**Just so you know, when I was 7 years old, I had a guinea pig named Fluffy. I also know that rabbits are not rodents, but Kagome is probably not aware. **

**I know what you think: what is that crazy author babbling about? Read the chapter and you'll understand. ;)**

**mamasama: I expect you to find out another Monty Python related bit. XD**

* * *

Chapter 4: A white dog goes to College:

Kagome Higurashi was known to have... unusual tastes and hobbies. But she was a reasonable girl, if a bit eccentric. It was what the rumours said about her.

But now, her fellow students questioned her sanity, looking at her like she was some lunatic escaped from the infamous Men In White.

She was loudly arguing...

In the middle of the campus courtyard...

With a huge and intimidating white dog...

Which seemed to ignore the outburst royally, if the aloof look and the slightly raised muzzle was any indication.

No one stayed near, not understanding her ranting about jumping on bus roofs and highly stubborn canine individuals.

Swaying her limbs widely in defeat, the young woman stomped her right foot, huffed, turned around and crossed her arms on her chest, a pout marring her plump rosy lips. She was the embodiment of childish sulking.

The dog's tail twitched but the rest of his... person... stayed as immobile as a marble statue.

Someone approached "Mulder", as they secretly nick-named her, and called her in a friendly tone, waking her up from her slightly dazed state.

Her face fell automatically into a broad smile as she greeted him, pivoting minutely on her feet.

One furry ear lifted minutely and the hound's head cocked to one side in a universal expression of animal curiosity, his eyes narrowing into dangerous slits as the male touched her on the shoulder.

The young woman started and looked at her canine companion, visibly confused. She excused herself hastily from her human friend and darted towards the library, tailed regally by her four legged companion.

* * *

"What do you think you're doing, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome fumed angrily.

'I answer to no one, human.' He growled, hating the fact that he had to look up to her.

"I told you I had to go to the University every day, I thought you had understood that I meant 'without you'. Dogs are not allowed in here!!" She stomped again, her face red with frustration.

'This Sesshoumaru is not a mere mortal dog.' He stated matter of factly.

"True enough. You're a bloomin' stubborn Lord 'No-mortal-is-worthy-of-my-sacred-and-most-revered-time'. I bet even when you were a pup, you only graced your lucky company with a rare smile when you thought you were going to torture an innocent and unsuspecting white rabbit for hours. I know one particular rodent I would have liked to introduce to you, if he was not as legendary as youkais themselves. But, if you could just come back to sweet reality, you would see that you look just like one freakin' mortal huge white dog. Not a Chihuahua I can hide in my bag, indeed, but a canine nonetheless. Now stop being as immature as your half brother and go back to the shrine!!" Her countenance had visibly snapped, and she was gritting her teeth to avoid shouting her vocal chords out. They were in an empty alleyway, but still, someone could come if she was too loud.

The scolded youkai dismissed her words dripping with sarcasm with an annoyed huff and made his decision known.

'I will not leave your side.' The tone was final.

"Oh by the pink hell of barbie dolls! Whatever you want, Milord. Just don't bite or pee on anybody. And, speaking about being territorial, what was your reaction with Hojo kun about? He is a friend, for kami's sake!! I thought you were going to jump him or something!"

'You do not trust him.' He stated, his voice neutral.

"How can you tell? I've known him for a long time." Her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

'You pivoted your body not to face him directly and you tensed when he touched your shoulder.' He explained patiently, his ears flicking in annoyance.

"Right. Body language. Okay, I admit, I just don't like the way he is with me." She crouched to have her head on the same level as his, not liking to speak to the once Daiyoukai from above him. It was just unnatural.

The dog relaxed slightly, appreciating the small gesture of truce.

'He lusts after you' He said bluntly.

"I understand you could put it that way, Sesshoumaru, but I've tried to discourage him on a number of occasions. He's been like this since I first fell in the well. It's been a decade now, but he just won't take 'no' for an answer." Her shoulders slumped.

'This Sesshoumaru doesn't like his scent. I have also smelled him near the shrine.' His tone was still cold and uncaring, but he had noticed the mild distress the discussion was causing her.

"Was there one human scent you ever liked, Sesshoumaru?" She quipped.

'Young and innocent females smell... acceptably.' He admitted, but his eyes were hollow now, hooded by ancient memories.

"Oh... You're thinking about Rin, aren't you? I'm sorry." She patted his shoulder gently, and he tensed visibly at the unexpected contact.

'I am not a pet miko, stop assaulting my person this instant.' He growled.

"Hum... Sorry... I know you're not a touchy feely kind of guy, but... You know, I just can't stand to see a friend as sad as you seem to be.

'What makes you think we are friends, girl?' He asked, all anger dissipated by a deep confusion.

"Oh come on!! We have fought side by side for a long time, against the same enemy. You've saved my life on occasions. You even tolerated speaking to me, and you were still the Human-hater-utter-a-single-word-and-I-will-remove-your-tongue-with-a-wooden-spoon. I took you out of that filthy pound, remember?"

He grunted his acceptance. No one could say he was an ungrateful demon.

"So. Why won't you leave me now?" She asked gently. She knew he never did anything without a good reason.

'Your aura.' He told his forepaws cryptically.

"What about it?" She prodded.

'You have the ability to purify the air around you. I can access my power source when you are close, and replenish my youki gradually.'

"You mean... You're regaining your energy just by staying near me?" She was curious now.

'Indeed.' He would not tell her of the soothing effect she had on him. She didn't have to know that.

"Okay. That's a fairly acceptable reason. I have to go into the library, and look at ancient books there. It will take me at least a couple of hours. But if you want to stay with me... You'll have to behave like a real dog. If you're a "good boy", and help me convince the keeper of the compound, she'll let you come with me. You'll have to act... Erm... Cute." She coughed the word, unsure at how the pompous nobility would pull out such a feat.

He started, raised an elegant long furry ear, the canine equivalent of a raised eye brow, and narrowed his golden eyes at her.

She stared at him unblinkingly, unwavering determination marring her features.

"You want to come or not? If you bite Hiroshi san, that just won't do, you know. Consider it as... I don't know... a stratagem to attain your goal?"

He grunted.

'This Sesshoumaru will not stoop so low as to grovel in front of a human woman.' He haughtily stated.

"Just don't bite her hand off if she pats you on the head." She rumbled.

* * *

The middle aged woman was looking at him suspiciously.

He tried to look as neutral as possible, but that was all he could do. Going against his own nature by trying to look "innocent" was just not in him, nor was deceit.

So, it was Kagome who was doing the "grovelling" part, claiming he was a "poor soul", abused and abandoned, and that he couldn't stand to be far from her.

He was sitting a few steps behind her, looking at her back to avoid the secretary's curious gaze. Thankfully, she didn't indulge in unnecessary and humiliating gestures of affection and he was allowed to follow the young girl, on the condition he wouldn't degrade the material.

Huffing haughtily at the plump woman's lack of faith in his ability to control his own sphincters, he glided silently through the many bookcases and stunned students. She went directly towards the far back of the room, to a dust smelling corner surrounded by old and crumpled books and parchments.

"This is my haven." She said proudly, caressing a random scroll amorously.

'Hn' He snorted 'And what is it you hope to find in such a place?'

"You never find any mention of onis, youkais or anything else in serious historical material. But in ancient legends you can know if the heroes mentioned are possibly of your kind. A myth always contains some layers of truth. So, I search through ancient myths and legends to know where all the preternatural spirits have gone." She sat in front of a polished table, opening a book at a marked page.

"Well, now I know you would probably provide more information about what happened, but I still have a thesis to write about it, and I can't possibly put what you would tell me in it." She beamed at him, her mood getting better just at the mention of her favourite topic.

'Whatever, human, do what you must.' He settled next to her chair, finding a way to lie down and still look like royalty. His half closed eyes were turned inwards, as he was mulling over his own memories.

An hour later, a girlish squeak jolted him from his dazed state. Rumbling at being caught somewhat off guard, he looked at the irritating blur of bright fushia somersaulting in his direction. His eyes widened a little when the crazed teen attached herself to him, pressing her breasts to his person as if he was a plush toy, nuzzling his fur shamelessly. A furious warning growl escaped his clenched teeth as the girl babbled nonsense in his ears and scraped her blunt chemical smelling nails through the thick mane of his back.

Kagome came to his rescue, pushing away the girl none too gently. She would have soon missed a limb if not for her intervention.

"You would better avoid this kind of thing with my dog, Yukino. He has been abused before, and doesn't appreciate being approached too closely. He might bite you, I would not like to be responsible for an injury that could easily be avoided." Her tone was diplomatic and patient, as if she was speaking to a small child.

She probably was, in a way, he thought ironically. How a mentally challenged pink addicted teenager could have been accepted in such a University was a mystery.

He shared his opinion with Kagome, and she giggled behind her hand.

"Kagome." The scantily dressed youngster huffed haughtily. "How is it that such a cute thing is attached to your worthless desperately flat heels? What's its name? Fluffy?"

Sesshoumaru raised his head and assessed the human female. She was thinking the warrior miko that had killed Naraku and freed him from his filthy hell to be worthless? This was the stupidest thing he had ever heard. On what basis was she reasoning, if it could be called that?

And she was thinking he was named after a vulgar chunk of fur? This was infuriating.

"Yukino. I know that in your dreamland, worth is measured by the number of bed partners you can catch in a single night, but, well, you know, when one male says that you're bright, he doesn't speak about your intelligence. By the way, I won't insult my dog by naming him like I would a small rodent." The miko had spoken in an even tone, but anger was seeping through the link.

'You mean to say, miko, that human males of this city find this creature attractive? Do they not have any sense of aesthetic, or do they just rut blindfolded?' He got up and went to Kagome's side, puffing his broad chest slightly and glaring at the offending young woman.

The young and pure miko blushed, and then snickered evilly.

"What are you laughing at Higurashi? Dear Hojo will soon see how dull and crazy you are, and then you'll have no friends left. Just stay in the dirt where you belong, you penniless tramp. What did you do to enter here? I hope the director didn't creak while you and he..."

She never finished her sentence as an irate white hell hound hovered over her now prone form.

He was growling menacingly at her terrorised face, baring his sharp fangs, his eyes gleaming with deadly intent. Kagome waited a few seconds in delight, thinking her day had taken a good turn suddenly. Then, she decided the wench had had enough.

"Sesshoumaru." She said, incapable of making her voice sound disapproving.

The dog, still rumbling threateningly, stepped slowly away from her, and she jumped to her feet with a squeak.

"You... You're going to pay for that you witch!" She squealed indignantly, and fled as quickly as her ten centimetre heels could carry her.

Kagome let her grateful and relieved feelings leak through the golden thread between them, but she seemed worried too.

'What ails you miko?' He asked almost softly.

"This woman is a twit, but she has high connections in this college. I might get thrown out for what happened today. But, honestly, even if I have to interrupt my studies, it would have been worth it. And anyway, I don't really need to stay here, because you'll tell me what I want to know, and your presence is much more bearable than hers." She spat the last word, and he understood she had dealt with the sickly clothed female more than once.

'Kagome. I understand better now how you could have put up with Inuyasha. He was never that infuriating. If she comes near my person again, I will melt her lack of decent clothing with my poison so that she stops offending my sight.' He groaned and blinked slowly as if his eyes were hurting him.

The young woman giggled happily and decided she had had enough. She missed the blue sky and the wind too much, and she was starting to be hungry. Lunch and a nap under the trees sounded just perfect, and all thoughts about what had just occurred fled from her mind as she sauntered towards the exit, followed gracefully by her silent companion.

* * *

**TBC...**

**please review!!**

**Dewa mata**


	5. Memories of love and death

**Ohayo minna sama!!**

**Please accept my deepest apologies for the late update. I have been... quite busy lately. **

**But hey!! Here is the fifth chapter, and the plot thickens. **

**I hope you'll enjoy the ride. :)**

* * *

Chapter 5: Memories of love and death.

Tender grass covered the landscape towards the faraway horizon, speckled here and there with bright coloured flowers. A light mist coated the atmosphere, bathing the dreamlike view in an ethereal glow. Two lonely figures sat in the green ocean side by side like old friends.

The dark haired maiden looked into the twin suns adorning the features of the tall silvery male bearing his soul to her innocent perusal.

After a while, the young woman averted her piercing gaze and spoke softly, her voice barely above a whisper carried on the waves of the faithful wind.

"Why are we here Sesshoumaru? And why are you in this form? I thought you could not take it."

"We are dreaming, miko, so I can take the form I want."

"You haven't answered my first question." She stated patiently.

"We are here to share memories. This way is much more convenient."

"Is it because you can actually control what you show me in this... realm?" A faint smile graced her lips.

He turned his head to look at her, his face still blank.

"I can explain it to you... and moreover, you do not need to see all of this Sesshoumaru's souvenirs. It would take us too long."

"Right. I understand. How are you going to show me?"

"Just stay silent and focus, miko." He quipped.

With an unladylike snort and an angry huff, she did as requested and waited, until a shimmering vision appeared out of thin air in front of them on the white fog screen.

Covered in golden silk, her white hair floating in the wind, a magnificent demoness brightened the stone walls of the Western citadel with her presence. Her aquamarine eyes showed a gentle soul and a fierce protectiveness, her smile speaking of her infinite love for life and her own family.

"Nikkou was a powerful female inuyoukai of noble blood and my mate. She was as generous as one could be and ruled the Lands by my side for four centuries. We mated two decades after Rin's... departure." Sesshoumaru commented softly, his gaze indecipherable.

The image changed, and three silver haired children appeared, two golden eyed males and one female featuring her mother's traits.

"We had three pups, Kenshiro, Keikoku and Uneriko, Kenshiro being my heir. I trained them to fend for themselves as their mother taught them compassion. We were like two faces of the same coin, close and yet opposite." His voice was still devoid of any emotions, but Kagome could sense the minute tension in his shoulders. He was not at ease with the notion of sharing so much about his own past, but understood the necessity of it, and as a logical being, he complied.

The vision shifted again and the metallic smell of blood slowly permeated the air, the once pristine fog turning to a gunpowder grey. The grass in the meadow seemed to wither, leaving dried tufts of weed in its wake. Dead bodies in different states of decomposition surfaced from the dirt, rusted weapons protruding obscenely from their rib cages and backs.

Twin beacons of light sifted through the putrid battlefield, two seemingly misplaced beings bringing peace to the fallen warriors. The two inu females were not there to heal the wounded bodies, but to bring the weary soul some hope for better days, so that they could avoid centuries of wandering in the limbos of despair and pain. When one of the maidens would touch their feverish foreheads with their soothing hands, their souls would depart this world and go straight into the Heavens, joining the eternal cycle of reincarnations.

"As endless human and youkai wars waged through Japan, Nikkou and our daughter would skim through endless battlefields and carry on their Guild's duty, which was to guide the warrior's souls through the afterlife. But as time went on, and even if we tried to keep the peace in our lands, there were too many deaths, too many wars, for them to keep the balance of the living energies. There were simply too many wandering souls, consumed by hatred and jealousy. And it was not only in the West, but all over Japan, all over the world."

A bed of pure blue light seeped through the floor, but the grey fog quenched if rapidly, pushing it mercilessly back into the earth. A painful groan vibrated through the air, reminding her of the sound an ancient tree could make before falling to the ground and dying.

And then, the young miko understood.

All the deaths, the hate, had pushed Earth and Nature's positive energies back into the planet's core. Like a living being, which it was, it protected itself by keeping it's life fluids close to the internal organs. This was how all organisms survived a deep state of shock.

And Earth had been in this state for centuries...

Kagome let out a pitiful whimper, and the youkai started. Then, he snorted disdainfully to himself, thinking she was afraid for herself or disgusted by the visions he was showing her.

Never had he been prepared for what she did after that.

She lied down, facing the blood covered dirt, and wept into the floor, hands caressing the ground like she had his fur one day ago.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered to the earth. "Please, please, forgive us."

And as the once youkai Lord watched her, transfixed like a deer in headlights, her tears glided on her now dirtied cheeks and fell, shining in the dim light like precious crystals. As the jewels touched the soil, it sucked them avidly like life giving nectar.

The Earth pulsed, once, and then a second time.

And as the human miko prostrated herself in behalf of her whole kind, a tender leaf pushed through the dead dirt and shone like the green beacon of hope it was.

Straightening herself into a seated position, Kagome wiped her cheeks with her sleeve, coating her face with rapidly drying dirt and salty water. In this instant, her cerulean eyes shone through the filth like windows to her innocent soul, and the youkai could not stop himself from finding her beautiful. His late mate had been an innocent creature too, and he had strived to protect her from the throes of deceit and hate, but never had he understood why she had wanted to sacrifice her own brightness to save others.

He knew now that Nikkou and this human female shared the same will, the same light, the same love of life.

Stifling an unladylike sniffle, she looked at his stoic masked face with moist covered sapphires.

"Where's your family, Sesshoumaru? What happened next?"

His expression stayed cold and emotionless as he replied.

"I have lost them." He said, his smooth voice unwavering.

She almost missed the painful gleam that crossed his golden eyes at the statement. She waited for him to explain, knowing that he needed a little time to strengthen his resolve and keep his 'weakness' hidden from her view.

"Youkais had gone into hiding for a long time, exhausted by their inability to replenish their youki at the source. I believe a good part of them went underground to be closer to Nature's energies. But Nikkou wouldn't go. She didn't want to hide from her Fate, neither did our daughter. So, I sent my two sons to follow the meagre remnant of our kind and stayed behind to protect my females, as was my duty. I just couldn't fathom out how humans could be this inventive in the ways of causing death. If I had, I think I would have tied them up and fled."

His own blood seeped from his tightly balled fists and he stiffened when her cold hand touched him softly, prying his right hand open softly. A pregnant silence filled the space, but he sighed quietly after a few minutes and resumed the tale of his own failure, his cold stare fixed to the uncompromising horizon.

"The day the nuclear bomb exploded in Nagasaki, we were too close to the conflagration. They both died and I ended in the form you found me in, incapable of changing back to my usual body or of regaining my previous youki." He stopped speaking then, all had been said and he didn't trust his voice any more.

Her thumb was making soothing circles in the back of his now healing hand, and he allowed the small gesture of comfort, relishing in the simple contact he had been denied for decades.

He tensed minutely and broke the hold she had on him.

"We have company." He stated, frost coating his silky baritone.

And then the dream world of visions was gone as she woke up with a start, opening dazed eyes to the reality of the great tree she had fallen asleep under. They were still at the campus, in a secluded part of the gardens behind the library where she had sustained her groaning stomach before taking a much deserved nap.

Her fingers were entwined in silky white fur but she lifted the traitorous appendage as if she had been burned when she felt his skin vibrate with a feral growl.

"Sesshoumaru?" She asked, frightened. And then her gaze shifted towards the silhouettes shadowing her from the midday sun.

The pink witch was there again, arms crossed in front of her and a triumphant grin gracing her rosy plump lips. She was glowing with barely contained trepidation and Kagome scowled, unsure of what her posturing could mean.

Three wide chested oafs were towering over her feminine form, vacuous smiles baring yellowish dentition.

"It's her, Yukino?" Asked the seemingly cleverest of the three, as he was graced with the ability to form complete sentences.

"Yea!! Do it now!!" The moving bubblegum screeched evilly.

One heavy arm lunged towards the prone figure of the young miko, but Kagome was faster and in one graceful push of her hips, she was standing, feet shoulder width, her hands in front of her in a fighting stance.

In seconds, the three bullies were on her, but she was never unfazed, dodging gracefully each of their punches. They grunted loudly, sweating under the effort they had to produce to follow her rhythm, but her face was smooth, her aura calm and collected.

Recognising the lack of fear in her countenance, the great dog stayed put, internally awed by her poise as she danced under her opponents' blows.

She was waiting, he knew.

Suddenly she moved forward with a quick step and swept one of her foe's legs with her own, letting his heavy frame fall to the ground in a loud thump, followed by his friends' within the minute.

She had defeated them and they admitted it reluctantly, groaning in pain from the floor but assuming subdued positions under her uncompromising gaze. Even the stupidest creatures could recognise a stronger opponent when they had one under their noses... Well, above them in this case.

Shifting her attention from the prone males for the time being, the miko relaxed a little and glared at the female retreating slowly from the scene.

"Do that again, you insufferable wench, and I'll release my dog on you. He'll bite your hind end so deep that you will be unable to sit for aeons. Now get out of my sight before I kick you out of your own skin, you stupid pink crazed hay eater!" She seethed between clenched teeth, her fists clenched by her sides.

The aforementioned female made an undignified squeak and retreated as quick as her high heels allowed her to.

"Hum... Kagome dono..." A small voice stuttered from below.

They squirmed when her dark blue eyes gazed back at them. Three once feared fighters were kneeling at a respectful distance, awaiting her verdict.

Amused, the huge dog snorted, making them wince with fright.

"You will never threaten or attack someone seemingly weaker than you." She ordered with authority.

"Yes, Kagome dono!!" They shrieked, their voices shrill and high pitched, nearly feminine.

"And, if you really want to learn how to fight like honourable men should, you will come every week to train at my dojo at the Higurashi shrine. Wednesdays evenings, at seven pm sharp." Her tone was softer, her stance relaxing minutely.

"Yes, sensei!!" They shouted again, gratitude etched into their features.

"You are dismissed. You may go now." Her tone was final and she waved her hand to emphasize her statement.

As they scurried hurriedly far away from them, Kagome resumed her seated position in the soft patch of grass, stifling a yawn, a tired smile gracing her full rosy lips.

"I'll never get used to that." Her voice was coated with weariness, her eyes hollow with barely contained sadness.

She looked very lonely at this instant, a small island of gentleness lost in a sea of human incomprehension and violence.

The great and ruthless once ruler of the West, the stoic born killer, put his massive head on her thigh softly, mindful not to hurt her with his deadly fangs.

'I fathom this kind of incident occurs often?' He grumbled in her mind.

Her hand began to scratch behind his ears on its own accord. He had to steel his resolve not to purr in delight.

"Yes. You know, sometimes I just feel like... Misplaced. I have experienced so many things they couldn't even imagine. It seems I just don't belong here." Her tone was matter of fact, but he could feel sadness seeping through their link.

'You would make a good ruler.' He stated.

"What?" She jumped.

'Rulers have always been lonely beings. No lowly underling can decipher what it entails to hold one's fate in one's hands. Sometimes, one has to become ruthless or seemingly emotionless to take the wisest decision.'

"What are you speaking about? What does it have to do with everything?" She was looking at him as if he had grown a second head.

'You just changed the lives of three worthless humans, putting aside your own safety or possible wish for retribution. That is what a ruler does.'

She gazed at the former Lord beside her, understanding shining in her dark blue depths. She had always pinned the sticker of the emotionally constipated youkai on him, but somehow, the events of the afternoon proved her that he was much more than what eyes could see on the surface. She decided then that she would untangle the mystery that Sesshoumaru represented.

* * *

**I'm currently writing the next chapter of "When the sun rises.", I'll update as soon as possible.**

**Another plot popped up in that busy brain of mine, thanks to MamaSama's... hum... fantasies... So, I might start another story in the weeks to come. It will be naughtier though, so I might not post in on FFnet, or at least I'll edit a softer version, for younger readers... I'll see what I can do. I don't want to abandon one of my current fic for it though, so it'll wait a little I suppose. **

**Please do this humble writer a favor and tell me what you think about that chapter in a review. ;)  
**

**Dewa mata**


	6. Blood bonds

**Ohayo minna sama!!  
**

**First of all, let me thank you for all the support you're giving me with your reviews. It is really food for the muse, and makes me update faster!!**

**A deep bow of gratitude to MamaSama for the beta of this chapter. She's the one you can thank for the update at the begining of this week, without her, it would have not been. An imaginary Guinness pint floats from France to Texas, enjoy it my friend.**

**And now, on to the story!!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Blood bonds

He hadn't joined her that night. She was sleeping peacefully in her room, and he was there, alone, mulling over her last question.

"Where are your sons, Sesshoumaru?" She had asked.

And he had automatically retreated deeply into himself, erecting an unbreakable wall between them and silencing the link.

As surprising as it had been, the miko had refrained from further questioning him. It was as if she had understood that she was entering dangerous grounds, as if she had seen the pain in his soul, a pain deeper than loss.

The pain created by the betrayal of one's own blood.

A low growl vibrated in his chest as he recalled the events of that fateful night, the night that the truth was revealed to him in the form of a feeble but still living kitsune.

They had been kilometres away from the conflagration of the atomic bomb that had decimated entire human cities, but they were weakened by the aura of death and decay it had sent over the whole country of Japan nonetheless. Incapable of maintaining their humanoid form, they had regrouped, trying to find solace in the fact that they were not the only survivors, that the youkai race was not extinct.

The old great dog had been there, a pale image of what the fierce creature had been, but still thriving and surviving. He had felt as empty as a shell, his purpose gone with his precious mate and daughter in an instant. Fur grey with cinders and head held low, no tears had escaped his crimson eyes, but even those who didn't know him could have seen that he was mourning loved ones.

The Alpha male of a pack was supposed to protect those weaker than him, and he was the only left, he had failed them. He felt miserable.

Why was he the only one left when Nikkou had been so much more worthy of living than him?

Something had brought him out of his self-induced stupor violently.

"They knew." Someone had uttered a few feet from him, spitting in the dirt.

His head had whipped in the direction of the voice and he had spotted the small fox that had been speaking. He had been in bad shape, rosy skin showing in places where his chestnut fur had been ripped, or burned. His emerald eyes had been fixed on a distant point, unseeing. One of his ears had hung limp on the top of his head and one of his legs had been broken, the bone pointing at him like an accusing finger.

"Of what do you speak, kitsune?" He had quipped angrily. He had been in no mood for idle chit chat.

"Sesshoumaru sama?" The young kit had asked hopefully.

"Do I know you?" He had asked coldly, internally intrigued at the light he saw in the blind youkai's eyes at the mention of his name.

"I'm Shippo, Sesshoumaru sama. I used to travel with Inuyasha. I was much younger though..." His gaze had been dazed in remembrance now, as images of happier times had invaded his mind's eye.

"Hn" said the former Lord, confirming the fact with a discreet intake of air through his nostrils. "What were you just talking about?" He had prodded then, getting closer to the young male.

"The others, the ones that went to the underground dens a few years ago, they knew it was going to happen. There is a prophecy, a very ancient one, that speaks about the powerful weapon the humans were to create. The Ancient youkai that had the scroll in his possession had sent one messenger to each house to warn them, and the warning was supposed to reach only the rulers of each family, as there was only two places in the shelter for each clan. I, as an orphan, had no chance of going there... But you? You're the Lord of an entire territory!! How is it that you are still here?"

"The message never reached me." Rage and fury had been seeping from every pore of his sore skin then.

How could they have done this?

His mate, their mother, the light that had sustained his dark and tired soul for centuries, she could still be alive! He could have saved her!!

He had sneered at nothing in particular and had turned tail, needing to put space between him and other innocent living beings. If it had been several hundred years prior, he would have been going on a murderous rampage, killing everything in his sight, revelling in the sound of flesh being ripped from bones, bathing in crimson blood until his hair and eyes would have been the same colour.

But she had changed him.

So he had vented his burning anger on unsuspecting inanimate objects, crushing wood between his powerful jaws and ripping through the flora surrounding him with his now dulled claws.

After a week of madness, teetering between deep grief and dark consuming rage, the white dog had collapsed in the centre of a clearing.

And then, a soul searing howl had erupted from his bloodied muzzle, a sound so full of pain and sadness that he had thought his heart was going to escape from his opened mouth.

Life and time had stilled as the sound died in his empty chest.

A soft wind had blown in the silent meadow, making the flowers bow gently in a soothing rhythm. A soft blue forget-me-not had caressed the fur just under his closed eyes and he had opened them to look at the azure petals.

It had been the first thing that had mesmerized him, those deep aquamarine eyes. She had been a beautiful creature, her body, heart and soul generous and comforting.

He had always thought he would never take a mate. This was not required to attain his goals of reconquering the Lands his father once ruled. But she had proven him wrong by shattering his fences one by one, carving a place for her in his heart.

A blue tit had landed gracefully between his forepaws, chirping happily, and then, after a soft peck to the nearest tuft of white fur, he had been gone again.

She had loved life so much, his little woman, and life had loved her in return.

A soothing thrum had vibrated deep into the ground and the breeze had ruffled his dirtied hair, like the caress of a gentle hand.

As he had closed his eyes, exhausted at last, he had thought he was dreaming when a feminine and familiar voice had called to him

"Find me." She had murmured, the words engraved in his weary soul for eternity.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

She heard a whimpering sound in the floor below and decided to investigate it, slipping out of her warm blanket regretfully.

Groaning quietly at the coldness of the floor under her bare feet, she descended the stairs as silently as she could. She knew Sesshoumaru was down there, but she doubted such a pitiful sound could come from the arrogant creature.

She was wrong.

He was spread over the living room carpet in an undignified heap of shimmering white fur, tossing and turning in his sleep, whining like an injured animal.

And as she looked at his agitated form, her heart went out to the silent youkai.

Without thinking about the possible consequences of getting near a dangerous predator while he was unconscious, she sat next to him, her back leaning on the leg of the sofa, and she put her hand on his head, humming softly under her breath.

The first contact made him jump and he growled fiercely at the impudent who dared interrupt his rest and touch his person, but then he realised it was the miko and he relaxed minutely under her gifted fingers as she scratched behind his ears.

He couldn't go back to sleep, vivid memories swirling in his weary mind, but he could bask in her aura and indulge in his newest addiction, Kagome's skilled caresses. Almost purring in approval, he pushed her hand with his head, signalling he was appreciating her efforts in comforting him.

"What were you dreaming about, Sesshoumaru?" She asked, when she understood he wasn't willing to go back to a slumbering state.

'It is none of your concern, Kagome.' He replied, in a voice he would have wished was more intimidating.

"Do you not trust me? Is it that painful, that you wouldn't want to speak about it? It might help, you know, or at least it might help me help you." She was scratching under the line of his powerful jaw now and he lifted his head slightly.

'Hmmm... I do not want to spoil such an agreeable moment with hurtful memories.' The admittance was blunt and very out of character, but he didn't care. It felt so good to be touched with care and affection again.

Nikkou had been the only one he had allowed this near, and now he missed her touch so much. She had been a loving woman, just as Kagome was. And somehow, finding similarities between the two females felt right.

A very unladylike snort escaped the young woman currently ruffling his hair mischievously.

"If someone had told me the High and Mighty Lord of the Western Lands would appreciate a lowly human woman's touch a few days ago, I would have laughed my throat off." She snickered.

'Really? Miko, it is common behaviour between pack members. In fact, it is expected from the underlings to groom the Alpha male. In fact, it is the first time you show that you know your place in the hierarchy, namely, under me.' If he had been in his humanoid form, he would have smirked.

Waving her hand dismissively, she retorted in a good humoured tone.

"What are you talking about. I'm not a part of your pack."

He lifted his head slightly to look her in the eyes.

'Of course you are, stupid miko. You have been a part of it since my half-witted half-brother had taken you under his wing.'

"But... You have always rejected and hated him!" She was dumbfounded.

'He would never submit to his Alpha. It was infuriating.' He grunted between clenched teeth.

"What... You mean to say that... If he had actually submitted to you, our groups would have joined forces and you would have stopped fighting with each other?"

She had immobilised her hands and he pushed them to urge her to continue, which she did absently.

'Exactly.'

She giggled, and then laughed openly at his confused expression, his head slightly tilted to the side.

"I can't imagine Inuyasha grooming you." She blurted out between two cackles.

He huffed disdainfully.

'Neither can I.' He admitted.

"So... Why is it that you allow me to do it?"

'You are too curious for your own sake, human.' He ground out. Nevertheless, his head reclaimed its place into her lap, under her soothing fingers.

A few minutes later, dosing helplessly, she squirmed out from under him and motioned at him to follow her upstairs. He padded silently behind her towards her bedroom, thinking of a way to persuade her to let him sleep next to her.

But he didn't need to even ask her, as she patted the empty space in her large bed with her hand.

No words, or thoughts, were exchanged between them as they cuddled under the covers. None were needed, neither false pride, nor misplaced pity. Just two beings in dire need of warmth, taking what life had to offer.

ooooooooooooooo

The next morning found them in each others... arms... or paws, as the case may be. A wild tuft of obsidian locks was nested into his broad chest, and he remarked his size must have improved, as her head disappeared almost entirely in his thicker fur.

Staying with the miko could prove very useful to him, as he was replenishing his strength progressively but steadily. He hadn't felt that good in years, and he was certain he could assume his humanoid form again in months, perhaps even weeks.

And then, he would be free to roam the country of Japan.

At first, he would reclaim what was rightfully his, his land and wealth. He knew where to search, if his old estate hadn't been ravished by avid humans in the meantime. The wards had been intact the last time he had been there, so he presumed they were still holding.

He would have to persuade the miko to come with him though, as the ambient pollution proved to be bothersome. Only when in her presence could he tap into the power Mother Nature provided to every youkai, and even if he possessed an enormous amount of youki in his best shape, the prospect of being cut from the energies of Earth again didn't appeal to him.

Why would she prefer following him when she had a life of her own, with her studies and family? And would she come if she knew he wanted to take revenge on his own sons? Perhaps if he told her they could look for the kitsune together... Perhaps then she would be eager to stay by his side?

He was feeling edgy, somewhat insecure, so he shook the feeling away and focused on her clean and pure scent, listening intently at the first signs of her awakening.

Her lids fluttered slightly and then opened to glazed sapphire twins, her face scrunching at the onslaught at her slumbering senses. She stretched like a cat, pressing unconsciously her luscious body to the huge dog nestled next to her. She then hugged him fiercely as if he was a plush toy.

'Miko. Cease this undignified behaviour this instant.' He growled half-heartedly, wincing as something decidedly male awoke in him.

"Good morning to you too, Sesshoumaru." She replied, reluctantly untangling her limbs from his and leaving the warmth of her bed with a shiver.

She went to the kitchen and whined as she saw the clock suspended on the eastern wall. They had slept all morning and it was almost noon!!

While grumbling under her breath about comfortable white dogs and warm fuzzy animals, she absently picked up a letter that had fallen from the slit in the front door. Opening it while stifling a wide yawn, her eyes widened dangerously when she finally read it.

And, as the former Lord of the Western Lands exited her room, she fainted, the letter clutched in her right hand in a death grip.

oooooooooooooooooooo

**Here you are. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**I'm not used to leave my dear readers with an evil cliffie... but sometimes, I just feel like being a bit evil. lol**

**Don't ask any questions in your reviews, I won't answer, even under torture!! :p  
**

**Please review  
**

**Dewa mata**


	7. Winds of change

**Ohayo minna sama!!**

**Here is the seventh chapter, and with no cliffhanger at the end!! Yay!!**

**Thank you for your support and nice reviews. Just so you know, my exam went well, I just have an oral tuesday and then it's over. (I know, you don't care, you just want to read the chapter... lol)**

**This was beta'ed by my mum, who will be less busy from now on, hurray!!**

Chapter 7: Winds of change.

A shrill scream echoed in the tunnels, ricochetting from cold walls to damp ones, vibrating in the lonely and empty carcass of the ancient haven, turned unforgiving hell.

He was going to make everybody crazy, that was for sure, but his brother still fought to keep him inside, with them. He didn't know if it was the best solution, but he had never been someone to find good ones, so he waited.

He waited for a sign.

After all, the Gods had never abandoned him, even after all the sins he had committed, after he had left his parents and sister to die, their bones melting in the burning dust of the explosions, and even after he had made his own sibling lose his mind.

They were in hell, trapped with their enemies in a labyrinth of dark tunnels, the only light provided by green and blue moss growing on the cold stone.

After a couple of decades of relative peace, youkai instincts had resurfaced, the predators preying on the herbivorous ones after their supplies were gone, and starting to fight among themselves for dominance and territory.

Of course, the inus had fought like hell hounds. Their father had never taught them how to be cowards, and dominance played an essential role in their own instincts.

One day, after a whole part of the complex had crumbled on unsuspecting but nonetheless brawling bears, killing them on the spot and destroying a dozen chambers, they all called a truce and tried to keep the peace again.

It worked... For a few years.

But youkais were never known for their lack of aggressiveness, so it began again, causing the death of the weakest of them.

Kenshiro and Keikoku had tried to avoid troubles this time, conscious that the only achievement they could get from them would be wariness, injuries, and then death. They were there to keep the blood of their clan from extinction, they told themselves that when doubt crawled into their tired minds, so death would be indubitably the end of their noble quest.

Keikoku had never told his brother of his betrayal, and the elder son of the clan of silver inus had trusted him.

But then, one day, they had had a violent argument. They had been trapped there for half a century, and even if that represented a drop of water in the ocean of their youkai longevity, it was a long time not to see the bright blue sky above.

That fateful day, the cadet had blurted out the fate of the rest of their family.

The noble heir, learning about the death of his parents and beloved sister, became mute.

But that was not such a bad thing, after all. The worst would be later, when he would start to scream.

And in the years to come, he never stopped, haunting the lost stronghold with the agony of his heart and soul.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kagome whimpered in her sleep, her body still sprawled in the entrance of her home, a small sheet of paper grasped in her closed fist.

Sesshoumaru was concerned. Well, as much as one such as he could be in these circumstances.

She had fainted nearly two hours ago, and when her consciousness had returned, she had cried herself to sleep, not bothering to move from her initial and very uncomfortable position.

The only emotions coming from her were an odd mixture of fury and sadness, with a pinch of resignation. It was the latter which worried him the most, this feeling being particularly lacking in her usual repertoire of emotions.

He had questioned her, but she hadn't deigned to answer him, even after he had threatened to eviscerate her favourite teddy bear.

He was miffed. Really. He hated being ignored.

Perhaps he would have to rip her numerous plush toys to shreds, just to show he was not one to be unduly shut out?

But no, the girl was already in a state near catatonia. She didn't need to be hurt more than that.

When had he begun to want to protect her this way? He didn't know. But he knew it had come naturally to him, the same way it had been with his mate and children. Not that she was like his mate, her species forbade that, but she was family. She had known him, before, when he was still the real him, the fierce warrior, the bloodthirsty assassin, even before he had been forgiven and then cherished by his clan.

His wife had been so beautiful, so gentle with him, bringing his more affectionate self out, letting him be acquainted again with his own heart and soul.

Well, Rin had started the process before, showing him what a real smile was.

And then that particular miko had demonstrated to him that even humans could be selfless, to the point of forgetting their own existence for the sake of others.

He had thought that she had died that day next to the well, when she had disappeared with the jewel. He had been secretly awe-stricken when she had killed Naraku with her holy arrow. He knew he would have liked to have had a very long discussion with the little priestess, being curious about her world and, to be honest, about herself.

But they were merely circumstantial allies at best, and he had been so proud, so distant, so cold...

He knew he had regretted it somehow, and now, now she was there again, and he could unravel the mystery she represented.

In a way, she was just like Nikkou had been, a beacon of light, a strong willed female that protected her loved ones fiercely and forgave her enemies easily.

He had tried to kill her on a couple of occasions, and she had rewarded him by saving him.

Never would anybody harm her, he vowed to himself. She was pure of heart, and, just like his former mate, her innocence would be coveted by the ones that couldn't understand her.

He had failed his first and only love, he would not fail again. His honour demanded it. The memory of Nikkou demanded it.

His instincts demanded it too, everything that made him an inu of the clan of the Blue Moon. They were fated to protect such beings, after all, even if they were human mikos.

He had saved Rin for the same reason after all, even if he had never realised it as long as she had been living. It had been his mate that had told him of the rules of his own clan, his father never had explained them to him, neither had his mother.

He remembered that day like it had been only yesterday.

She had caressed his forehead lovingly, like she had used to do from the beginning of their relationship, and she had traced the moon mark with the tip of her fingers.

"Do you know what it means, my love?" She had asked, murmuring the words into his ear, tickling the heated skin of his cheek with her fresh breath.

"It is the sign that I am the heir of the West...?" He had grunted, wary of her obvious mischievous smirk.

"No." She had said, licking the shell of his sensitive elfin ear.

"Then, if it is not that. My mother has it. So it is in relation to her?" He had shuddered again, her agile tongue having left his ear to favour his neck.

She had been a succubus in disguise, his little spitfire of a woman.

"Yes, my dear. She is a female from the clan of the blue moon, and you inherited the sign that makes you one of them. You are a protector of Life itself."

He had snorted ironically at that statement.

"With a name such as 'Killing perfection' or 'the destructor of the circle of life'? You are jesting, my mate." He had rolled on his side, trapping her between his muscular body and the silken bedding.

She had laughed, the happy sound bringing warmth in his chest.

"Your father had a sick sense of humour, I gathered. But he left you Tenseiga. It is the sword of life, after all." She had beamed at him, as his mouth had crushed onto hers in a soul searing kiss.

They had conceived their daughter that night, and she had explained the rules of the clan to him during her pregnancy, a thing neither of his parents had deemed necessary. Perhaps they had thought he was not worthy of the explanation? Or not ready?

As he reminisced about the past, the small woman in the lobby squirmed, her body protesting vehemently against the undue treatment she had forced onto it. She tried to get on her feet, but a sharp pain in her right hip made her shriek loudly and fall on her bottom in a very ungraceful way with a muffled thump.

'What happened?' The white dog prodded, trying to be tactful and failing miserably.

She sniffled.

"I have been thrown out of college." She stated, her voice wavering slightly.

'That pink witch.' It was not a question.

"Most likely, but it is not important. What matters is that I spent a great many years in that college to achieve something and fulfil a promise, and that I have failed. The reasons why are of no consequence." He face was downcast, her bangs covering her cerulean eyes.

'What was the promise?' He wanted to know, poking her with his muzzle so that he could put his head on her lap.

"The day I left Inuyasha, I vowed to finish my studies and find the youkai in my time. I wanted to have my family back. I knew Sango and Miroku would not be alive, but I had hope for Shippo and your half-brother." She allowed him to settle in his usual place, stroking absently his warm fur, the distress lessening progressively in her scent.

'If it is so, you have not failed, Kagome. Together, we can find the youkais. The half-breed is not here any more though.' His body quietly hummed with contentment.

"Awwwwwww... This is the sweetest thing you have ever told me, Sesshoumaru." She crooned, ruffling his ears.

He growled half-heartedly, but didn't complain too much, as she was gently scraping his sensitive skin with her blunt human nails again.

'This Sesshoumaru is not sweet, miko. Just know that you are not alone.'

"Thank you Sesshoumaru. I'll keep that in mind. But how are we going to find them?" Her eyes were full of curiosity now, her grief almost forgotten, for now at least.

'I have plans. First of all, we should go to my old estate to reclaim my wealth and rebuild what we must. It would be... much more fitting there.' How he could sound posh with a snotty young woman stroking his head was one of the world's most puzzling mysteries.

"You don't like it here?" She asked innocently.

'I am a Lord, a ruler.' He snorted haughtily

"No, for the moment you are a dog. How are we supposed to do any official paperwork, like sending inquiries, hiring house maids and so on, if you cannot even write? We should wait for you to be capable of looking remotely human. And how are we going to explain your size? Have you noticed how much you have grown since you are here? Even the biggest dog is tiny in comparison, and it's only beginning..."

'And that is the most important reason why we have to go now, while it is still possible for me to pass for a dog. My estate is vast, and I can easily hide, while it is a feat to do so in your family's shrine. We do not need to hire anybody for the moment. I can hunt for sustenance, as I gathered you were fond of making your own food. I will provide the funds necessary for your nourishment, and we can wait there until I have replenished more of my power to start the search.'

She had stopped rubbing behind his ears, and he manifested his displeasure by a low groan. She began to scrub him again dutifully.

"Huh... It seems you have thought things out..."

'Indeed. One does not rule the Western Lands by being absent-minded.'

"Yea. Anyway, I need to tell my mother. They won't be back in less than four days." She gritted out, trying to buy some time. She wasn't eager to leave her home behind.

'We leave tomorrow at dawn, miko. Prepare yourself.' His tone left no place for arguing.

"Sesshoumaru, I am not one of your vassals." She warned menacingly.

'Indeed. If it had been so, you would have shown me the respect required by my station.' She was so easy to rile up, it was a real pleasure.

She swallowed the line, hook and bait.

"What's up with you, Prince Perfection? You would prefer your humble miko servant to sleep on the hard floor while you napped in silken sheets like a snobbish poodle? But I am no servant, Sesshoumaru, and I am not yours to command. If I say I wait for the return of my family before I go, it is exactly what I am going to do, and you can't force me to do otherwise!!" At the end, she was nearly yelling, her cheeks flushed with anger.

'In four days, I will be at least fifteen inches bigger, if not more. How are you going to explain that to your beloved family?' He was still calm and collected under the emotionally distraught young woman's heated gaze.

"Huh... They knew Inuyasha, smart ass. My mother even tried to rub his ears." She snickered.

He shuddered internally, imagining an older clone of Kagome pulling his tail and giggling in girlish glee. He needed to find a way to flee quickly, lest the tattered remnants of his dignity should be ripped violently from him.

'Do you not possess any way to contact her where she is? Did not clever humans invent something called "telephone" a few decades ago?' He lifted an eyebrow in inquiry.

"Huh... So you know about telephones..." She said sheepishly.

His only response was an annoyed grunt, but he was dancing his little victory dance in his mind. He had won, she couldn't provide any more arguments against their departure now, and he would avoid The Middle Aged Kagome From Hell at any cost. He was a Lord after all, and he intended to stay that way at any cost.

oooooooo

**Please review!!**

**Dewa mata**


	8. It's the journey that's important

**Ohayo minna sama!!**

**Here is the next installment of White Dog Blue moon, beta'ed by MamaSama, thank you so much my friend!!  
**

**I wrote this chapter for my dear mum. She has helped me all along my life, protecting me and caring for me. And, even when she was tired from her work, she has helped me preparing my English exams. For this, I am deeply grateful.**

**I love you mum.**

Chapter 8: It's the journey that's important.

#

**_Mother Stands For Comfort – Kate Bush (Hounds of love)_**

_She knows that I've been doing something wrong_

_But she won't say anything._

_She thinks that I was with my friends yesterday_

_But she won't mind me lying_

_Mmh because: _

_-_ _Mother stands for comfort_

_Mother will hide the murderer._

_It breaks the cage, _

_dear escapes and takes possession_

_Just like a crowd rioting inside _

_-_ _Make me do this, make me do that, make me do this,_ _Make me do that -_

_Am I the cat that takes the bird?_

_To her the hunted, not the hunter._

_Mother stands for comfort_

_Mother will hide the murderer._

_Mother hides the madman_

_Mother will stay Mum_

_#_

Kagome thought she had never, ever, in her short life felt as awkward as she felt now.

Sesshoumaru had insisted she ride on his back for the trip to his home, and after an hour of arguing, and then pleading with the stubborn youkai, she had accepted, albeit grudgingly.

He had explained to her that he was unable to find his sense of direction when using human means of transportation. He needed to follow his innate sense of smell, he needed to feel the earth under his paws to know where he was going.

Somehow, she had deciphered that these were not his only reasons.

She felt the smooth ripple of taut muscles under the palms of her hands as the powerful hound ran through Japan's countryside, and was elated at the soft breeze caressing her cheeks.

She had resigned herself to the indignities of riding Sesshoumaru like an overgrown pony when she had realised that he was probably as uncomfortable as she was in this situation, but the ever-logical youkai had probably assumed it would be more discreet to proceed this way.

She would have to ask him, one day, if he had ever met Gene Roddenberry. That would explain why he resembled so much the vulcain crew member of the Enterprise. Logic was paramount in the inu's mind, and even his own reluctance would not make any difference in one of his decisions.

He just did what was necessary, not more, not less.

She had to admit that, in the dark and secret recesses of her heart, she appreciated the ride. Sesshoumaru was powerful in his own right, even if the current state of his youki was far from what it had been during the Feudal Era. She was slightly reassured as well. She had been horrified to find him in such a state in the pound, and to know he was recovering progressively flooded her with relief.

Not one to lie to herself, she could not avoid the growing affection she felt towards the silent dog. He was like an old friend to her, carrying with him memories of battles and adventures, the remainder of her other life.

She had felt like dying when the well had closed, centuries ago it seemed, and she was left alone in her time. She had been a stranger in her own home, in her own school, pretending with her friends and family that everything was in place in her perfect world.

She had to pretend she was happy, but her mother had known the truth. Of course she had, it was a special power one gained when giving birth to a child, Kagome was sure of that.

And again, as she had talked to her mum on the phone, Miss Higurashi had done what she had always did. She had understood, and had let her daughter go.

"_Hello mum." Kagome said, trying to hide the strain in her voice._

"_Hello darling. Is everything all right dear?" Her tone was concerned. Of course, She didn't need the acute youkai hearing to know her child was distressed._

_A few seconds of pregnant silence, Kagome worrying her lower lip behind the receiver, searching for the best answer... But she couldn't lie to her mother, the older woman would sense it, and... Kagome just couldn't do it._

"_Mum, I've found one of my old friends." She stressed the adjective, knowing she would understand the meaning._

"_Hum... You mean, one of your very old friends? Is it Inuyasha?" She inquired curiously._

"_No mum, not Inuyasha. His brother." Kagome was proud to hear her voice had been steady when she had uttered the name of her long lost love. The wound was still fresh and bleeding._

"_Oh... Sorry hun. Wasn't his brother the one that tried to kill you on a few occasions? He's a youkai, isn't he?" Her question was asked in a matter-of-fact way._

"_Yea, it's him. But he had been an ally after that and even saved my life a couple of times. He needs my help, mum. He's stuck in his dog form and... well, it's a long story. We are going to his estate by tomorrow morning, and it might be difficult for me to contact you later, because there's no telephones where he used to live." Kagome waited anxiously for the motherly refusal she was sure she would receive._

_Again, her mother surprised her, a bubbly squeal escaping the elder woman._

"_You mean, he's a doggy? Oh... Couldn't you wait for me to come back? Is his fur as soft as Inuyasha's?"_

_Kagome stifled a giggle, suddenly enlightened about the reason behind Sesshoumaru's sudden eagerness to escape the shrine._

"_Mum, he's a ruthless youkai. He'd bite your head off if you so much as look at him without what he deems the proper amount of respect." The young miko warned._

"_Oh... And he lets you touch him?" Kagome could see the knowing smile on her mother's features without actually being in the same room._

"_Hum... That's not the point. The point is, I won't be there when you come back. Doesn't this bother you?"_

"_Of course it does my love, but I trust your judgement. If you say it is safe to go with this man... youkai... whatever, then I won't stop you from going. You have a fate to accomplish, Kagome, and it would be unfair if I didn't support you. Just remember that I'll always be there if you need a comforting shoulder. I may not be a miko, but I'm still your mother, and that's what mothers do. Anyway... can I ask you something else hun?" The sensible voice of her mother soothed her fraying nerves like nothing else._

"_Yes mum. What is it?" Kagome replied._

"_What about college?"_

_Ah... drats... Kagome had been avoiding the topic purposefully. _

"_I've been kicked out." Kagome bowed her head in shame, forgetting her mother couldn't see her._

"_Oh, dear, I'm so sorry. Was that pink witch bothering you again?"_

_Super powers. Kagome was sure of it now._

"_Yea. Whatever. Sesshoumaru provided me with the answers I was looking for all that time, so going there is pointless now. I know what happened to youkais now, it's all that matters." The young woman ranted._

"_What about your future honey? You need to think about earning your living, I won't be there all the time, you know." It was a reasonable statement, Kagome felt a pinch in her chest nonetheless._

"_I assume Sesshoumaru will employ me for the time being. The day he won't need me any more, I'll see what I can do. However, I think it won't be before a long time. We have much to do." Kagome said, tapping her lower lip with her index thoughtfully. _

"_Okay love. I hope you know what you're doing. Just don't let him order you around, do what you must. I love you, Kagome." Her soft voice rang from the other side of the phone line._

"_Don't worry, I won't. Bye mum. I love you too." Kagome muttered tiredly._

"_Oh, and honey... I know you'll succeed in whatever you commit yourself into, so don't worry."_

"_Hum... I abandoned my friends, you know." The distraught miko replied matter of factly._

"_No you didn't, and you well know it. You had no choice, you had to come back, you didn't belong there. I think they knew it too. Just remember them, and be grateful you have been granted with the joy of being acquainted to them. Sometimes, you have to remind yourself that it's the journey that's important, not the result. You've known wonderful people Kagome, and I know they realised the luck they had to spend some time with you. Your friends wouldn't want you to be sad, especially while thinking of them. Furthermore, you wouldn't be with Sesshoumaru now if it hadn't happened this way."_

"_Yea, I know there is no such thing as chance, and that everything happens for a reason. I'm just a bit sad, it's all. Thank you mum, I have to go now."_

"_Okay my dear. Just try to call me when you can, so that I know you're all right." Kagome heard her smile._

"_Bye mum. See you soon." The miko hung up, a sad smile of her own gracing her lips._

_Mothers had two super powers, she decided. Reading their children's minds, and knowing what to say to make them feel better. She just hoped life would give her this strength one day._

'Kagome?' The deep baritone of her canine companion jolted her from her thoughts.

"Hmmm?" She responded, still slightly dazed.

'If you fall asleep while I carry you, you might fall down and hurt yourself.' He replied in his usual cold voice.

"Aw. Sesshoumaru, are you worried about me?" She cooed.

'Hardly.' He snorted haughtily. 'This Sesshoumaru wishes to avoid the pointless loss of time that would result with the injury your frail human body might sustain.'

Kagome was not fooled, but she didn't want to press the matter, grateful for the distraction from her homesickness. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, the inuyoukai surprised her with a question though.

'What ails you, miko?' He asked, no emotions filtering from the link.

"I was thinking about my mother, is all." She replied, shifting slightly on the back of the great white dog.

'You miss her.' He stated.

"Yes. A lot. She's the only constant comfort I have. She have always been there for me, when it was difficult during the Shikon quest, or when the Well closed and I was unable to return to the Feudal Era. She was there when I cried at night because I missed your half brother so much. She was there when I was bullied by my so-called 'friends' for my ideas about youkais. She was the only one there when I was alone." Tears were now brimming her dark blue eyes.

'I never understood why Nikkou coddled our pups that much. In the beginning, I thought she might render them soft and unable to defend themselves. But, as time passed, I understood she was giving them strength. It was as if she was preparing them for the times of duress, filling them with love for the moments she wouldn't be there any more to give it to them. I believe it is what mothers do.' A deep sadness coated his words. She had never felt him so hollow, but then, he obviously avoided speaking about his late wife.

Kagome allowed her hands to stroke the silky fur of the dog under her, trying to comfort him the best she could.

"She was a good mother. You miss her very much, don't you?"

'Indeed she was.' He rumbled, her caresses soothing his pain.

"Are you sure she's... definitively gone?" The miko asked in a murmur.

'Yes.' He grunted, not willing to stay on the subject.

"Why? I mean, you're still alive after all." Kagome insisted.

'She speaks to me in my dreams.' He ground out through clenched teeth.

"And what does she tell you?" She wanted to know, oblivious to the anger coming from their bond in waves.

'Kagome.' He warned.

"What?" She didn't want to let it go. She felt that she had to force it out of him, her heart and soul demanded it.

'This Sesshoumaru's past is none of your concern.' He was furious now.

"Of course it is, you silly old dog!! I'm stuck with you now, and if I don't know where you're leading me, I won't be able to help. You have to let me in, Sesshoumaru. We are old friends, I won't betray your trust." Her tone was gentle, but she sounded like a mother scolding her child.

The dog froze in his step and Kagome shrieked as her body was propelled over his head, following the momentum of its previous course. She reflexively curled herself in a ball, rolling on the ground nearly unscathed.

She breathed in, preparing a scalding remark for the inu, but she stopped herself when she heard him snarling viciously at her. He was seething with rage, his eyes turning slowly crimson, green acrid drool falling between his fore paws, making the floor smoke as the acid ate away at it.

But she would have none of it.

Legs akimbo, fists on hips, hair swaying madly around her small frame, Kagome glared at him.

"Sesshoumaru!!" She growled with her human throat. "That was dangerous!!"

'You... Human, you never knew your place. Do not think that because of your place in this Sesshoumaru's pack, you can question him endlessly on his motives or about his past!!'

Not heeding the warning behind his words, Kagome relaxed and walked towards him, arms outstretched in a gesture of peace offering, aura pulsing with calming blue energy. Sesshoumaru found himself transfixed by the vision she offered him, and how much she resembled his departed mate in this very instant.

Nikkou had done the same, once. He had been furious with his first born, and had nearly killed him after he had nearly injured his mother. But she had been in front of him suddenly, protecting her pup with her body and soothing blue youki. She had embraced him slowly, and had murmured in his ear...

"_It's okay, Sesshoumaru. I'm here. Calm down."_

Sesshoumaru started violently. In that moment, the voice of his love had been mixed with the woman's, as she was currently running her human fingers in the fur of his neck. The words... They both had said the same words to soothe the anguish he had felt.

And as his eyes returned to their usual golden hue, he answered her question.

'She asks me to find her.' He said. But no pain came with the statement.

He knew that, somehow, some part of the woman he had loved so much was comforting him in her reassuring embrace.

He felt at home for the first time in decades.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

**There. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Thank you very much for your support and reviews, they make me feel loved!! XD**

**My muse being very prolific lately, I've started another fic... It's dark and twisted, and the rating is MA (quite justified I may add). So, I'll publish it only on Dokuga (it's another Sess/Kag, as you've probably deduced). Only read it if you're over 18, please. Don't worry, it won't slow my updates on my other fics. **

**Please review this chapter!! :)**

**Dewa mata**


End file.
